Sweet Thoughts
by Utam6
Summary: Tyrael wants to share the new discovery he made.


There is a picture on my DA account for this story you can check it from my profile =]

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Tyrael and Imperius had ever been on good terms. Their views and beliefs collided with one another, and they constantly bickered over each decisions. This did not mean that Tyrael had no love for his brother.

He found the human life intriguing.

Upon encountering a bakery, Tyrael discovered a sweet tasting food called cake. He immediately bought a few for the angels back home. Remembering the recent fight with his brother, the cake seemed like a peaceful solution. Tyrael especially imagined Imperius' reaction. The Angel of Valor who only appetized himself with dead demons would be surprised to receive a human gift.

Tyrael made his way to heaven, excitement within his heart. He was greeted by Auriel, the Angel of Hope, upon entering Heaven. It was no surprise that Itherael, the Angel of Fate, accompanied her; They were always together. Tyrael was in a hurry to find his brother and share the new discovery he made: The cake. However, he was stopped by Auriel who enquired as to what was in the box that Tyrael held that gave rise to such a sweet aroma.

Tyrael looked at Auriel, and then glanced at the box. He hid his urgency, and opened the box to five pieces of cakes with a figure of himself on one of them.

Auriel gazed at it longingly. Tyrael understood that gaze, and it reflected within the eyes of Itherael as well. Tyrael sighed and offered the two angels the cake, and they happily took each piece. To Tyrael's relief, they did not pick the one with his figure.

Tyrael excused himself, and sought out his brother. He was cornered by the Angel of Wisdom, Malthael. Tyrael's frustration grew, but he hid it behind a blank expression. The Angel of Wisdom, however, could sense Tyrael's urgency, and merely welcomed Tyrael home.

Tyrael was surprised, and offered Malthael a piece of cake. After all, Malthael was just as much a brother to him as Imperius.

Malthael gazed at the three pieces of cake, and especially at the piece with Tyrael's figure.

Malthael closed his eyes, and smiled; He was clearly amused. He picked one of the figure-less pieces, and gave Tyrael the direction to where Imperius was.

Tyrael sighed out of relief. He thought the Angel of Wisdom would scold him for bringing in a human gift; However, it was clear that Malthael was worthy of his position of Wisdom, as he could see Tyrael's intentions behind bringing the cake.

Tyrael hurriedly headed towards Imperius, and found the Angel seated in front of his desk. As always, Imperius was working on scrolls.

Imperius noticed Tyrael and could smell the sweet scent from the box. Despite Imperius' curiosity, he ignored Tyrael's presence. The recent argument weighed heavy on his mind, and he did not wish for his peace to be disturbed any more than necessary. Tyrael, however, said nothing and placed the box in front of Imperius, and left. Imperius glanced at Tyrael's retreating back and then turned his attention to the box.

He opened the box and found a piece of edible item that had Tyrael's figure on it, and made the air sweet.

Imperius never considered gifts to be of vital importance. His whole life Imperius had waged war against demons, and the success against them was the only gift he ever wanted or needed. Tyrael's interest in the human world concerned Imperius, and one fine day, Imperius received a gift from Tyrael.

Imperius noticed a card attached on the box that had, "Enjoy our Deluxe Cake! - Courtesy Diabtato Bakery" written on it. Imperius read the word written on the piece in front of him. It spelt out: C A K E. He looked at what Tyrael called cake. Tyrael had brought it back from Sanctuary. Imperius was not fond of mortals, however the cake had an alluring scent. Imperius looked at the decorative piece on the cake which looked like Tyrael, and he was not sure if he should eat it or keep it.

Tyrael studied Imperius from afar as he ate the last figure-less piece of cake. He felt a slight bit of happiness, and smiled warmly.

It was small moments like these that rid him of the thoughts of gruelling war, and cleared his mind.


End file.
